


Sweet Water Swims

by BangtanBambi



Category: Original Work, Star Trek
Genre: Buckets, Crack, For a Friend, Scotty is in a well, fantasy planet, get outta the well I'Chaya, natives being mean to my baby, pink water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: Two of my characters collect water. I'Chaya goes for a swim.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Water Swims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WizzyPieHigh9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyPieHigh9/gifts).



"So how is life with T'Praang?" I'Chaya asked, carrying a wooden bucket to the well by the school with Andromeda.

"Good, no one starts fights with me very much now," she answered. She hooked her metal bucket to the rope and cranked the handle into the deep well of sweet water. 

"Did you ever find out why the water 'ere on Moonflower is pink?" She asked I'Chaya, watching some of the cherry blossom pink water slosh over the rim of the bucket. 

"The sakura trees grow in the lakes, their petals cause the water to turn pink and leave a sweet after taste," I'Chaya said. He heard a snap nearby, assuming it was just a horse stepping on a twig.

"Aye, this planet is strange," Andromeda grumbled, setting the bucket by her feet. She turned around to tie her laces, leaving I'Chaya to tie his bucket to the rope. 

Shuffle shuffle

"What the hell?" I'Chaya exclaimed, feeling someone shove him against the well. He dove head first into the water, hearing the group of natives laugh as they ran away.

"Damnit, I'Chaya, get outta da well!" Andromeda yelled, seeing his head pop up. His fringe stuck to his forehead and water droplets dripped from his glasses.

"I was pushed," he sighed, treading water. He looked around the well, trying to find some rocks to climb

Gurgle gurgle

"Aye, you'll catch a cold if ye stay in here," Scotty said, his head popping up from the water.

Gurgle gurgle

He was gone in a blink of an eye, leaving I'Chaya confused.

"The bucket is doon, just hop in," Andromeda called, waving at him. I'Chaya climbed in, holding onto the rope. 

"Did you see Mr Scott from the Enterprise with me?" He asked, stepping out of the bucket and onto the grass.

"No, you might 'ave knocked yer head. Come on let's git back to da castle, T'Praang is probably wondering what's taking us so long," Andromeda said, lifting both buckets up.

"That would be logical,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
